


It's That Summer Time

by bafflinghaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Established Relationship, F/F, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafflinghaze/pseuds/bafflinghaze
Summary: It's hot, it's sunny, the sky's blue and the water's iridescent. Pansy thinks it would be even more perfect if Hermione would join her in the sun too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My finger slipped and the art became saturated. I hope it communicates the summery-ness of the setting though ;)
> 
> First posted [here at hp_drizzle](http://hp-drizzle.livejournal.com/58354.html).

  



End file.
